Crystal Heart
by EmpheralBeauty
Summary: Lacie is a new girl at the school along with Haruhi, they both were is 7 grade together and best friends. Lacie has a secret like Haruhi's but very different. Lacie and Celia have a past and a secret. Will the hosts find out or will the secret only be a - Full summery inside
1. Introducing Part One

Summery: Lacie is a new girl at the school along with Haruhi, they both were is 7 grade together and best friends. Lacie has a secret like Haruhi's but very different. Lacie and Celia have a past and a secret. Will the hosts find out or will the secret only be a secret? Wait and Lacie knows another Host Club in France and is friend with them? What will happen? (Haven't decided the pairings)

Chapter 1: Introducing Part One

* * *

Pulling up at the school, Celia's jaw dropped, except for Lacie's.

This school is a hundred times bigger than Lutwidge academy! It didn't look like castle, they should know. Ouran academy was very beautiful though. There were so many buildings.

The long dark brown hair with two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends, and red eyes. Her name was Celia and she was the twin sister of Lacie. Even though they are different they are practically the same.

The driver let Lacie out but before she exited the limo, her sister Celia smiled and told her to have fun and that she'll be back in the middle of the year while she prepares for Ruby's, there older sisters funeral.

Lacie twirl her dark brown hair as she gazed up at the school. She noticed everyone at the school was wearing uniforms but her. Her outfit was nothing fancy, black skinny jeans with a off the shoulder striped black & lavender crop top. She looked down at her top and blushed. Wishing she picked a different top.

Suddenly someone touched her shoulder. She turn around and looked at her best friend with her lavender eyes. Lacie would recognize her anywhere but it was sorta hard at first because she cut her hair and now she has glasses, but who else would go up to her.

Haruhi was smiling and asked, "What class are you in?"

Lacie returned a soft smile looking down at the sheet of paper and replied, "Class A."

The brown short haired girl smiled in relief, "We have the same class."

"So..." Laice paused for a moment. "What happened to your hair... I mean I think short suits you, I just want to know."

Haruhi sighed and simply said, "Gum in the hair."

Laice made a _hmmm_ sound. "Oh and i forgot to thank you." She smiled softly at her.

A confused look came upon Haruhi's face, "For what?" She asked as they both walked to the class.

Lacie looked up at the clear sky, "For letting me use your last name..."

There was a pause for a few moments but Haruhi remembered saying she could use her last name, "You dont need to thank me."

The day went by quickly, now Haruhi and Laice were finding a place to study. Lacie saw a music class and they both decided to go in there. But Haruhi only was going in there to study while Laice wanted to sing and play the piano.

But when they got in the music room and saw what was the famous host club. Immediately Lacie was disappointed meanwhile Haruhi was shocked. The host were talking among themselves.

A light bulb went off in the short black haired guy. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Honor Students," He said in a cool tone.

The blonde haired guy immediately said, "What? Then, this exceptionally rare, honor students we've heard about, Fujioka Haruhi and Fujioka Lacie, your them?

Haruhi stopped from trying to open the door, turning her head, "How do you now our names?" Meanwhile Laice looked at them is shockingly disturbed.

"It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in," When the black haired guy said that Lacie clinched her teeth and fist, while Haruhi just touched her shoulder and she went calm.

The so called host continued talking but Lacie started to tune out, forgetting where she was. She whispers in Haruhi's ear 'where are we'. Haruhi simply sighed and told her. "Your fickle and forgetful isn't what what Celia calls y-"

Haruhi was interrupted by the blonde haired guy putting his arm on her while talking but Haruhi slipped away but he kept on walking towards her.

Lacie merely watched with wide eyes, but when th blonde haired guy said lowly people. Lacie had enough. She pointed at him and simply stated, "It's unfortunate that you think commoners are lowly."

Her eyes didn't give off an innocent feeling anymore, they felt devoid of life, they were sharp and stern. Her voice was cold and not calm and happy.

Haruhi looked shocked at her words.. Everyone in the room looked shocked at her words. Haruhi sighed knowing she couldn't control herself.

To be Continued...!

* * *

^^ Okay this is a tester! Please Please Review, Favorite, Follow ^^


	2. Introducing Part Two

_Summery: Lacie is a new girl at the school along with Haruhi, they both were is 7 grade together and best friends. Lacie has a secret like Haruhi's but very different. Lacie and Celia have a past and a secret. Will the hosts find out or will the secret only be a secret? Wait and Lacie knows another Host Club in France and is friend with them? What will happen? (Haven't decided the pairings) _

Chapter 2: Introducing Part Two

* * *

_Haruhi looked shocked at her words.. Everyone in the room looked shocked at her words. Haruhi sighed knowing she couldn't control herself._

The blonde haired guy asked, "Your french?" It seems it wasn't shocked about of what she said other than her accent.

Lacie looked at Haruhi for a little help. Haruhi put her hand on Lacies shoulder and said, "Of course not. Shes my sister full Japanese with a fake accent."

She sighed and thanked her with a nudge. As we both began to leave the little childish one grabbed both of the girls arms and pulled them but he fell down. An unexpected happened.

She was wearing a wig! It fell as soon as she hit the floor, revealing her snow white hair.

An auburn haired guy picked up her wig (Hikaru) while the other twin helped her up from the floor (Kaoru). Lacie looked mad. The short guy looked like he was gonna cry which didn't phase Lacie.

She put her wig back on, "I'm guessing your wondering why I wear a wig." They nodded. "Then your not getting the answer."

All of the hosts shrugged like they didn't care except the tall blonde one. He went off towards Haruhi talking about that type of guy '_he_' likes, she kept backing up. Walking back to far she knocked over a priceless vase.

The twins made an _aww_ sound when they appeared over Haruhi. "We were going to sell vase at an upcoming school auction" The first twin said.

"Now you've done it commoner. The bidding vase was supposed to start at 800 million yen." When the other twin said that Haruhi freaked and said she'll need to pay them back but couldn't so said the twins.

"I'll pay for i-" She said pulling her wallet out.

Haruhi stopped her from pulling money out her wallet. "It's fine I'll fine a way to pay for it."

"What do you want to do with them Tamaki?" The black haired boy said.

Tamaki pointed at the boy who broke the vase. "Starting today your the host clubs dog," Sudden change in attitude.

Lacie pulled her wallet in front of Haruhi face, smiling but she just pushed her wallet out of her face. That made her frown.

All of a sudden Lacie was right next to Tamaki, sitting on the chairs arm, "If Haruhi is a dog, what does that make me?"

Tamaki put a red rose in her face, "That makes you the princess."

She took the rose and throw it on the ground, stomping on it, "Disgusting color! And i'm not a princess!" She sat back down on the chairs arm calmer, "Haruhi will work but I will be by Haruhi's side at all times deal."

Meanwhile Haruhi had fainted due to every host surrounding her.

To be Continued

* * *

^^ Okay this is a tester! Please Please Review, Favorite, Follow ^^


	3. Introducing Part Three

_ Summery: Lacie is a new girl at the school along with Haruhi, they both were is 7 grade together and best friends. Lacie has a secret like Haruhi's but very different. Lacie and Celia have a past and a secret. Will the hosts find out or will the secret only be a secret? Wait and Lacie knows another Host Club in France and is friend with them? What will happen? (Haven't decided the pairings) _

Chapter 3: Introducing Part Three

* * *

Lacie sitting on the side of the room that was pretty much empty watching Haruhi. Making sure none of the so called hosts dont try anything funny. Bring protective for the people she cares for, its only natural for her to do that.

Not calling it really protective, its just Haruhi's a girl and the rest are boys.

Lacie looked annoyed, not only was she surrounded by her lease favorite rose color but the guys were all over the girls and the twins! Shes never seen anything like that, she felt ill.

She kept taking a red rose out of the vase and picking the petals off when putting the stem back into the vase. Constantly looking over at the guys who were making Haruhi making the 'commoners' coffee.

A girl was not sure if she should drink it thinking her father wouldn't approve. Tamaki was the one who was pulling her close ask her something about drinking from his mouth.

Lacie looked towards the twins. One of then named Hikaru who was laughing about Kaoru's dream. It was a teasing laugh. Seeing the twins made her miss her sister.

But...she glanced at the boy who was on the back of a tall man, there names where Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Honey for short and Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short or so what shes been hearing.

Honey looked like he just woke up when Mori put him down on the ground for he could walk himself. She girls were going crazy for a boy the looked like he was six but in reality he was 17 (I think).

Next thing she knew Honey was twirling Haruhi. She was saying no to cake, and that she doesn't really like bunnies.

Lacie stared back at the rose petals that were on the table. Hearing a beautiful melody, automatically knowing it was her phone. She looked at the ID, it was Celia, her sister.

She answered it, "Hey."

_"Hey I got your texts" Hearing her giggle. "Sounds like the Lutwidge Host Club but worse." _

"You have no idea," Lacie Laughed.

_"Maybe. __"Hows the new school so far?_

"Horrible. I dont even get to spend time with my best friend." She took out another rose and popped off the head of the rose. "When will you be coming back out?"

_"Soon." _

They both hung up.

She saw the twins both pass up Haruhi who was thinking while Tamaki was talking nonsense. He glanced at her from the side as soon as she said something, something what Lacie couldn't hear but understood what she said.

Tamaki went into his corner when the twin were talking with there arm on Haruhi's head.

One of the twins came in front of Haruhi and took her her glasses.

Looking away but when she looked back at them, the twins brought Haruhi into another room and the rest were getting a hair stylist, contacts, and Honey was stuck eating cake.

Lacie went up to Tamaki, "Hey!" Her arms were crossed. "Wheres Haruhi."

He turned to be, "Don't worry princess, hes getting changed into an Ouran uniform." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards where Haruhi went before she had a chance to do something.

"Umm senpai"

All the host were right outside of the dressing room waiting for _'him'_ to get done. "Aren't you done changing yet? Your friend Lacie fell asleep waiting."

Haruhi slid the curtain, "Are you sure is okay for me to keep this uniform?"

Tamaki had his hands by his cheeks, tearing up. "Hes as pretty as a girl."

All that chit chat woke Lacie up. She turned her head and noticed Haruhi wasn't dresses like a boy and wasn't wearing her glasses.

She looked coldly at them. She throw her back up, lavender phone at Tamaki, to make him stop talking. But her aim was a little off. She meant to hit his head but the phone hit his feet.

He turned around and looked at her, "Did we wake you, prin-" Before he could finish saying 'princess' another phone this time a violet colored one was thrown at his head.

The twin were laughing at there _king_ who was on the floor.

Haruhi was smiling, "Umm senpai? Dont call her princess if you don't want to get hurt."

"Never met a girl who didn't want to be called princess." He turned towards the female boy, "Haruhi." He pointed, "Your a host! If you can get 100 people to request you, we'll forget about you 8 million yen debt.

"A host?" She looked like a confused lost puppy.

"Haruhi..." Lacie said. "I'm going home."

"Okay."

To be Continued...!

* * *

Please Please Review, Favorite, Follow ^^

That was the end of the Introducing. How was it ^^?


	4. Before The Party!

Summery: Lacie is a new girl at the school along with Haruhi, they both were is 7 grade together and best friends. Lacie has a secret like Haruhi's but very different. Lacie and Celia have a past and a secret. Will the hosts find out or will the secret only be a secret? Wait and Lacie knows another Host Club in France and is friend with them? What will happen? (Haven't decided the pairings)

Chapter 4: Before The Party

* * *

Tamaki was inhaling raman. He had a very annoyed look on his face. Lacie on the other side of the table was just watching him eat, it amazed her that someone had a huge appetite, much like herself.

"Hey boss, why dont you stop eating that commoners ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning." Kaoru said.

Hikaru with his slightly higher pitched voice asked, "Does it really bother you that princess Kanako Kasugazaki has taken a liking to Haruhi?"

"He shouldn't be surprised, shes had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" Kyouya said typing away on his computer.

"What illness?"

Kaoru came behind Kyouya, "The host hopping disease."

Now Hikaru can beside Kaoru and behind Kyouya, "Aka the never the same boy twice disease."

"Usually costumers chose there favorite host and then see them regularly. However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular bases." He said typing.

"Thats right before she was with you she was with Tama-chan," Said the boy with the bunny.

Understanding why Tamaki is depressed, "Thats because I took her from him..."

Tamaki suddenly appeared and started yelling, "SHUT UP! I couldn't care less!" He stared pointing at her, "Haruhi its time to start dressing like a girl!"

A piano melody played on Lacie's phone, she fell asleep due to Tamaki boring her (everyone is the room went quiet). And her phone was just laying on the table.

"Answer it." Haruhi said since he was the closest to the phone.

Tamaki nodded and answered the phone but he for he could speak, _"Princess Lacie Levaincois, Been a long time red eyed freak,"_ It was a males voice.

"Mr. I dont know who who you are but Lacie has lavender eyes and shes a commoner."

_"Ha.. She must be wearing contacts. Shes Princess Lacie from France. Give her this message..." _The man on the other side of the phone didn't seem to believe Tamaki while he didn't seem to believe him either.

There was a few seconds of pause. _"Tell her to watch her back. And don't bring this conversation up with anyone else, and search for a birthmark shared as a crescent moon."_ After he said that he hung up, when he ended it there was a message saying 'Call recorded.'

Tamaki hit a bottom on her phone to end the call then turned towards the others. "I think Lacie's is in danger."

Haruhi looked concerned, "What makes you say that?"

He replayed the call but it was interrupted by another call and a lovely melody, on the caller ID it said Celia.

"Answer it this time put it on speaker." Haruhi said again.

He did, "Hello?"

_"LAACIEEE!_" A loud female voice yelled, she sounded happy.

"Hello I'm Tamaki, Lacie is asleep."

_"Aw! Okay well wake her up and tell her to look out one of those big windows."_

The host looked out the window to see a lady on the phone, on the other hand Tamaki was waking her up. He was gently shaking her...

Hikaru turned towards Haruhi, "Hate to change the subject...but do you have formal dancing experience, you'll need it at the party."

She looked at him wide eyes, also like she didn't want to go, "Ahh...no.. But the party have nothing to do with my quote alright. I'm not interested in going to events so if i could be excused."

Tamaki stopped waking up Lacie since it wasn't really helping, "If you really want to live a life of a host that bady... I order you to master the waltz in one week."

Haruhi looked a little shocked...

The door began to open and someone went through. Someone who looked exactly like Lacie brown hair, the style two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends, but there eyes were different. This girls was pure red.

She was wearing a violet knee-length dress which was darker than Lacie's lavender dress.

"I heard i could find Lacie here," She had a huge smile of her face. Her eyes also her smile give off a calm feeling.

The twin came behind the girl and laughed, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Celia Levaincois, and Lacies sister." She gave the twins one of her million dolor smiles. "And who are you two?" She said a bit coldly.

"I'm Hikaru," The right twin said, twirling Celia's hair.

The another twin was doing the same thing, "And i'm Kaoru." He said whispering into her ear.

Celia simply walked away before the two tried to go something they wished they didn't. She walked up to her sister.

Standing next to Lacie's sleeping body, Celia hit her sister head. Not to hard but not soft either.

Lacie woke up in an intent. Rubbing her head, "What the hell was that for!" Lacie yelled at her sister.

Celia crossed her arms, "I knew if I didn't, you wouldn't have woken up." She said smiling. '

"Maybe your right." She said with a sigh.

The twins both came behind Celia, pulling there arms around her. "So Lacie is a princess." The right twin, Hikaru said.

"Didn't see this coming." Kaoru the left one said.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "I never understood, if your a princess why do you hate bring called one?"

She sighed, "None of your concern."

**_Next Day_**

Ms. Kanako Kasugazaki was teaching the waltz with Haruhi. While Tamaki was near a window wishing he was the one practicing with her.

Hikaru and Kaoru both said at the same time, "Why so gloomy boss?"

The twins looked at each other, "I think it's because he was the one Haruhi dances with," Kaoru said.

"I think you maybe right, but hes way to tall to stand in as a woman."

The dark brown haired girl known as Celia put grabbed the twins arms and pulled them to her height (Shes the same height as Lacie and an inch taller than Haruhi). And whispered, "Why don't we try to cheer up your so called boss?"

They both looked at her surprised, "How?" They both asked at the same time.

She shrugged and walked off, "It's not my job to figure out everything now is it?" Sitting down, "Hey Lacie. do you want to help?"

She sat down across from her sister, Lacie who was sipping tea from a light purple cup, "Impossible...Cheering up someone who doesn't want to be cheered up is... simply impossible."

Celia walked over to the other side of the table and whispered something in her ear and Laice stood up automatically yelling..."I have self respect!" Meanwhile the everyone but Tamaki, Kanako, Haruhi were listening in.

She sighed and whispered into her ear again.

Lacie folded her hands and rested her chin on the top on them, smiling. "Whats in it for me?" She asked.

"Whatever you want...to a point." Celia simply said.

Kaoru and Hikaru came up behind Lacie, "What is she going to do?" They both said at the same time.

While Celia told them that shes going to try to cheer him up in her own special way but for a price. Lacie was sitting next to Tamaki who was sad or some what depressed...

Lacie leaned in and...!

* * *

^^ I wonder what she was going to do...

Some chapters seem longer than others maybe i was just in the mood to write ^^ anyways... new poll up on my profile! Go vote and read some more when the next chapter goes up!


End file.
